


Anger Management Problems

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Reader has no defined gender., anger issues, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he gets mad about something, he changes into NEO to burn off steam, or in his case, battery.</p><p>And you don't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management Problems

Sometimes if he was in a really bad mood, he'd go into a specially fortified room to blow off steam. The only thing that left the walls were his shouts of anger.

Needless to say, it bothered you. In your opinion, it didn't really seem like a good way to calm down, if anything, the situation seemed to get worse. That's why you were standing in front of the strong door to his "anger" room.

Only once did you see what it was like inside. His batteries had died and you had to help Alphys get him out. It was a mess, the only thing that wasn't destroyed was a lonely black loveseat. You took a deep breath (and gave yourself a little pep talk) to calm your nerves before walking inside, making sure you locked the door correctly.

You could already feel his overheating body behind yours as soon as it was closed. As soon as you turned around he had your hands pinned as he glared deep into your soul.

"What are you doing here human?!" He snapped. Just like that, the last shred of your mind that told you to do this was gone.

"I-I'm worried about you Metta! Whenever you get mad you just shut yourself out, can you at least talk to me about it?!" You asked.

"W-why would I waste my time talking to you human?!"

"Because you're my boyfriend Metta, that's why!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU." He spat out before stomping off. You sighed, you weren't getting anywhere like this.

"Fine, if you need me, I'll be hanging out with that guy at the coffee shop, Sam was it? At least he listens!" Before you took a single step, your arm was yanked back.

"Fine! I'll talk about my day, but only because you'll leave me alone right after!" He sat in the black chair, rubbing his eyes, ignoring as you plopped on top of his leg.

"So, how was your day Metta?" He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, avoiding eye contact, hoping that you'd change your mind. As soon as he realized that you weren't, he sighed. He quietly grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mettat-"

"THEY'RE CONSIDERING CANCELING MY NEWS SHOW ALRIGHT?!?!"

"..... W-what?!" If he could cry in his NEO form, you're sure he would be.

"S-some stupid whore was giving them this incredibly fake innocence during her interview, and they think she'll be more popular than me! ME!..... What if they cancel my other shows?!"

He asked, hiding his face with his hand. You moved it away and held his cheeks, looking into his pixilated eyes.

"Obviously they can't see how fantastic you are Mettie! If they can't see that, they don't deserve you on their network!" He looked a bit shocked at your words.

"B-but where will I perform?! I need a network to entertain my fans on!"

"Mettaton, you have both the talent and the money to make your own network! You could have an even bigger, better news broadcast, and add all those other shows you'd been thinking about, like that one reality show you practiced pitching to me! And if you need any help, I'll be there to support you!"

For a while, no words were exchanged. Eventually, a pair of familiar noodle-like arms wrapped around you, a few drops of oil hitting your back.

"Thank you darling....." Mettaton EX said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed darlings~


End file.
